fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:RO91/Przeznaczone Spotkanie
300px|center Kiedy następnego dnia Lucy otworzyła oczy, jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę leżała w łóżku i przyglądała się pomieszczeniu, w którym przyszło im spędzić noc. Znacznie różnił się od jej pokoju w Magnolii. Ściany pomalowano na kolor letniego nieba. Okiennice zasłaniały ogromne okno. Szafy, biurko, fotele i łóżka wykonano z rzadkiego rodzaju drewna, które pewnie importowano z innego królestwa. Nie przypominała sobie, żeby takie rosło w Fiore. Kołdra była pikowana, a pościel uszyta z niezwykle delikatnego materiału. Happy stwierdził, że tutejsze łóżko jest dużo lepsze niż u niej w domu. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy w ramach. Wszystkie przedstawiały krajobrazy, w których rozpoznała kilka pobliskich miejsc. Szkoda, że po turnieju trzeba będzie od razu wracac do Magnolii. Usiadła. Natsu leżał na podłodze owinięty prześcieradłem, za to na poduszce smacznie spał niebieski Exceed. Potem spojrzała w drugi kąt pokoju. W przeciwieństwie do Natsu, Gray nie walczył z nikim przez sen i nie warczał, ale pochrapywał teraz w nogach łóżka, a jego pognieciona poduszka znalazła się pod stołem. Lucy wstała i w koszuli nocnej przeszła się po pokoju, dokładniej oglądając meble i wypakowując swoje rzeczy z kufra. Potem wróciła do nocnego stolika i wyciągnęła z niego plik kluczy. Spojrzała na jeden, który wyróżniał się swoim jasnym kolorem i postanowiła zawiązać kontrakt. Nie dbała o to, czy obudzi swoich towarzyszy. I tak musiało już być dość późno, bo z ulicy dochodziły ją odgłosy tętniącego życiem miasta. Wyciągnęła rękę nad głowę i wypowiedziała odpowiednią formułę. Po chwili poczuła ciepło rozlewające się wewnątrz jej ciała. Niespodziewanie coś ja oślepiło i dopiero, gdy plamki przed oczami zupełnie zniknęły, zobaczyła, jakiego ducha skrywał ten klucz. Pisnęła i gwałtowanie odskoczyła. Gray usiadł na łóżku, Natsu mamrotał coś o hałasie. Obudził się dopiero, gdy Happy zaczął przekonywać ducha, że jest bardzo kościsty i Natsu bardziej nadawałby się na posiłek. - Co... Co to do cholery jest?! - Smoczy Zabójca wskoczył na równe nogi, a jego pięść zaczęła płonąc. - Uspokój się. To mój...- spojrzała na gigantyczne stworzenie - nowy przyjaciel. Był większy od przeciętnego tygrysa, ponadto stał wyprostowany. Na sobie miał fioletową zbroję, w łapie zaś trzymał młot, którym o mało nie uderzył Happiego, gdy próbował odwrócić się w stronę Lucy. Domyśliła się, że chciał uklęknąć, ale pomieszczenie było dla niego za ciasne. Ograniczył się do skinienia łbem. - Nazywam się Noir i jestem gotów na twoje rozkazy. Lucy stłumiła zdenerwowanie i podeszła bliżej Niebiańskiego Ducha. Wyglądała niezwykle drobno i krucho na tle jego umięśnionego, pokrytego sierścią ciała. - Jakieś specjalne wymagania, co do kontraktu? Częstotliwość przyzywania albo... Pokręcił przecząco łbem. - Nie. Nie dbam o to. Wyglądała na nieco zawiedzioną. - Och. W takim razie, to wszystko – podniosła głowę, jej spojrzenie padło na paszczę tygrysa.- Cieszę się, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Noir zniknął bez słowa otoczony brązową poświatą. - Co to było?! - wrzasnął Natsu, gdy Lucy dopięła klucz do pozostałych. Uśmiechała się do siebie pod nosem. Biały klucz. Matka tyle jej o nich opowiadała. Podobno jeden z nich został stworzony zaledwie dwadzieścia lat temu. Zastanawiała się, skąd one się biorą. Czy są to dusze wielkich zmarłych wojowników? Nie mogą przecież przychodzić na świat jak zwykli ludzie. A może powstali z jakiejś starożytnej magii, o której nikt już nie pamięta? Z drugiej strony dwadzieścia lat, to jeszcze nie tak długo. Zachwyciła się wielkością Noira. Musiał byc potężny. A jeśli nie, to z pewnością był przerażający. Zignorowała zadającego wciąż pytania Natsu i spojrzała na Graya. Choć się nie uśmiechał, dostrzegła wesołość w jego oczach. Nagle poczuła lekki zawrót głowy. Po chwili nie był już taki lekki. Czyjeś ręce chwyciły ją za ramiona i podparły. - Wszystko w porządku? - ten głos należał do Natsu i dochodził gdzieś zza jej pleców. To on ją podtrzymywał. Uświadomiła sobie, że jedyne, czego pragnie w tej chwili, to wstać i zrobić cokolwiek, byle nie klęczeć na podłodze z Natsu utrzymującym ja w pozycji pionowej. Zaskoczyły ją własne myśli. Nigdy wcześniej nie odrzucała jego pomocy. To było jakieś nowe, nieznane jej dotąd uczucie. Wyślizgnęła się z jego uścisku i podniosła się, a ponieważ natychmiast zalała ją fala zawrotów głowy, sięgnęła do poręczy krzesła, by się na nim oprzeć. - Powoli – powiedział Gray.- To chyba skutki uboczne przyzwania tego ducha. Odwróciła się do niego. - Ale był wielki i przerażający, co nie? Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Natsu podrapał się po głowie i zmarszczył czoło. - Lucy, skąd go wzięłaś? Zerknęła na Graya, który przyglądał jej się z nieznacznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Zdziwiło ją to. - Dostała go ode mnie, kretynie. Szybko dotarło do niej, że próbuje w ten sposób odwrócić jego uwagę. Jak łatwo się domyślić, Natsu połknął haczyk. - Chyba żartujesz! Skąd taki palant, jak ty, mógłby wytrzasnąć coś takiego?! - Żal ci, bo sam na to nie wpadłeś. - Aleś ty durny! Lucy wolałaby coś do jedzenia, prawda? - Dziewczyna wzruszyła tylko ramionami. Na swój sposób jego tok myślenia mógł nawet uchodzić za zabawny.- Jak cię skopię, to przestaniesz być taki cwany! Pewnie go ukradłeś! - Sam se go ukradłeś! No dawaj te swoje płomyczki! Natsu zajął się ogniem, Gray zamroził swoje dłonie. Warknęli na siebie i chwilę później okładali pieścami po twarzach. - Przestańcie! Nie jesteśmy u siebie! Nikt jednak nie poświęcił uwagi jej wrzaskom. Złapała Happiego i razem z nim opuściła pokój, zanim dostała w twarz jakimś ciężkim meblem. - Lucy, to boli! - Kocur próbował wydostać się z jej uścisku, ta jednak wymachiwała nim jak dziecko zabawką. Kilka razy uderzył łebkiem w stoliki umieszczone w równych odstępach na korytarzu. W duchu była wdzięczna Grayowi, że zajął się Natsu. Z drugiej strony nie wiedziała dlaczego. Nie było to przecież tajemnicą. A co jeśli Dragneel miał rację? Jeśli Gray naprawdę go ukradł albo zrobiła to ta jego "przyjaciółka". Nie wiedziała nawet, czy ona naprawdę istnieje. Na końcu korytarza pojawiła się znajoma, lekko uśmiechnięta twarz. Tya skinęła uprzejmie głową i przywitała się z Lucy. Blondynka odrzuciła kuszącą propozycję śniadania. Współczuła kobiecie, bo Natsu i Gray z pewnością narobią niezłego bałaganu, a ona będzie musiała się z tym wszystkim uporać. - Lu...cy... - Happy wymamrotał jej imię. Uświadomiła sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego wzięła go ze sobą. Wypuściła go. Exceed zrobił obrót wokół własnej osi i padł na podłogę. - Za co... ☆☆☆ Shiro dłubał wykałaczką w zębach, gdy Elis weszła do pokoju zadziwiająco uśmiechnięta. Krzątała się po pomieszczeniu lekka i swobodna, jakby nie było żadnego misternie uknutego planu, ani gigantycznych demonów czyhających na nich każdego dnia. Nie mówiąc już o magu, który chciał zawładnąć całym Fiore z powodu tylko sobie znanych pobudek. Ale czy ci źli potrzebowali w ogóle jakiś powodów? Wystarczyło, że chcieli zapanować nad światem, choć nigdy do końca nie zrozumiał dlaczego. - Ta dziewczyna zawiązała kontrakt z Noirem - oznajmiła siadając na krześle. Za chwilę jednak znowu z niego wstała, by oprzeć się o parapet. Zauważył, że nie nazywała jej po imieniu. Dziewczyna, czarodziejka, znajoma Graya, ale nigdy nie powiedziała o niej Lucy. Nie było to imię szczególnie trudne do wymówienia, więc trochę go to ciekawiło, ale znał ją na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że mu tego nie wyjaśni. - To cię tak cieszy? - Niezupełnie... Bardziej interesuje mnie, co zrobi Erza Scarlet, gdy nasze drogi się przetną. - Wiele razy widziałem cię w takim stanie, ale pierwszy raz zachowujesz się w ten sposób, kiedy chodzi o walkę. - Bo nie chodzi o walkę - ogłupiały zamrugał oczami. - Widziałam to. Gray nie zginie. Udało się, Shiro. Zmieniliśmy przyszłość. Uśmiechnął się, Triss z radości zrobiła kilka kółeczek w powietrzu. Teraz rozumiał jej stan. Co tam Noir, Erza i cała reszta, gdy jej ukochany brat przeżyje. Trzy lata temu miała wizję. Nie było to nic dziwnego – ciągle je miewała. Pędzili wtedy na złamanie karku, by kogoś uratować, uzależniając się od zabawy z przyszłością. Ale tym razem było inaczej. Elis zobaczyła Graya. Siedział ze swoimi przyjaciółmi w gildii. Ktoś na niego machnął i udali się do Ayden. Rozpoznała to miasto, bo często tam pracowali. Mówiła, że obrazy zmieniały się niezwykle szybko, co było dość zaskakujące, bo zazwyczaj wizje były poukładane. Pamiętał, jak zbladła, gdy opowiadała o ostatnim obrazie. Powiedziała, że nie przeżyje jego śmierci po raz drugi. I wtedy przestał jej zazdrościć tej mocy. Zaczął jej współczuć. Mogła go uratować, ale nie wiedziała jak to zrobić. Nie potrafiła określić, kiedy to się wydarzy, a nie byli w stanie przesiedzieć kilku lat przy bramie do Ayden i na niego czekać. Postanowiła go odnaleźć. Wykorzystała klepsydrę, którą dostała od Eingany i szukała jego gwiazdy. W czasie pełni, bo wtedy niebo jest jaśniejsze. Nie wiedział ile mocy w to wkładała, ale po każdym kolejnym razie wydawała mu się jakaś drobniejsza i słabsza. Sprawy nabrały ciekawego obrotu, gdy odkryła, że coś niedobrego dzieje się z Jovynem. Śledzili go i zobaczyli jak wyciąga z kieszeni czarny klucz. Coś najwyraźniej nie wyszło, bo zaczął się zmieniać. Nie mieli wyboru... Elis zabroniła mu mówić, więc milczał. Wiedział, że nie zrobiłaby tego, gdyby nie miała planu. Od tamtego dnia wszystko potoczyło się lawinowo – odnalezienie Graya, przekazanie klucza tej dziewczynie, opętany Aion. Elis twierdziła, że trzeba zebrać wszystkie Niebiańskie Duchy w rękach jednego właściciela. Wiele razy zmieniali już losy pojedynczych ludzi, nawet całych miast, ale pierwszy raz mówiła o przyszłości Fiore, a kto wie czy i nie większego obszaru. A potem powiedziała, że przyczyną tego wydarzenia będzie właśnie ONA, znajoma Graya. Wtedy zgłupiał. Podsuwali jej białe klucze, zwiększające jej moc, wiedząc, że i ją może opętać. Zacisnął pięści. Tak, zdobył się na odwagę, by zadać jej to pytanie i nie zamierzał odpuszczać. Odwróciła głowę od okna i zogniskowała spojrzenie na jego twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. - Moja odpowiedź brzmi nie. - Ale... - Erza Scarlet zbliża się do miasta. Wypadałoby się przywitać. Westchnął ciężko. Te jej zdolności grały mu na nerwach. A mogliby sobie dalej siedzieć w małej rybackiej mieścinie i wykonywać prace w imieniu swojej gildii. Teraz są jedynie niezrzeszonymi i wyłączonymi spod prawa magami. Spojrzał na swoje ramię. Symbol gildii już dawno wyblakł. Elis, do diabła, kiedy mi to wszystko wytłumaczysz? ~ W swoim czasie Shiro.'' ~ Możesz przestać? Zaczyna mnie to przerażać. ~ Nic przecież nie robię. To ty jesteś jest jak otwarta księga. ☆☆☆ Erza nie była zachwycona stanem drogi, którą miała teraz przebyć, ale przynajmniej Carla zaopiekowała się na tym odcinku Wendy. Poczuła gwałtowne szarpnięcie, gdy przepełniony bagażami wózek utknął w błocie. Sama nie wyglądała lepiej od niego. Wendy uparła się, by szli pieszo. Nie było to daleko, a sama podróż przebiegła całkiem przyjemne. Aż do teraz. Zachciało się jej skrótów przez las. Jedną nogę wystawiła przed siebie w poszukiwaniu pewniejszego gruntu. Na szczęście natrafiła na niego kilka kroków dalej. Opierając się na solidnym podłożu, wyciągnęła drugą nogę z błota. - Pani Erzo, jesteśmy na miejscu – Wendy stała zaledwie kilka kroków od bramy południowej prowadzącej do Ayden. Górował nad nią szczyt jakiegoś budynku o dość nietypowym, piramidalnym kształcie. Takie budownictwo było rzadkością w Fiore, dominowało za to w Królestwie Mins, gdzie była tylko raz, kilka lat temu. Erza wydostała się z lasu. Postawiła wózek i strzepała błoto zalegające na jej zbroi. Wendy była lepszą towarzyszką podróży niż Gray i Natsu, chociaż zabawnie mieć ich przy sobie. Przez całą drogę zadawała pytania dotyczące życia w gildii albo wypytywała o niektórych członków, ale gdy Erza milczała, nie kontynuowała tematu. Jest niezwykle dojrzała jak na swój wiek. Coś zaszeleściło i dostrzegła dwie postacie stojące za Wendy. W oczach dziewczynki malował się strach przed nieznajomymi. Scarlet poczuła przebiegający jej po skórze dreszcz, tak jakby siedziała w ogrodzie i chmura przesłoniła jej słońce. Wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie. - Wendy chodź do mnie. Nogi dziewczynki uniosły się w powietrzu, gdy Carla szarpnęła ją za kołnierz i podciągnęła w górę. - Ile to już lat? Erza zmaterializowała miecz i skierowała jego ostrze w stronę przybyszów. Spojrzała na Elis z nieukrywaną niechęcią. - Czego chcesz od Lucy? Niczym niewzruszona Fullbuster zrobiła krok do przodu. Erza wykonała zamach, ale zwinna nastolatka uniknęła zetknięcia z zimnym metalem. - Ona ma tylko wypełnić swoje zadanie. - Zadanie? Ostrze znowu przecięło powietrze. - Twoja przyjaciółeczka otworzy Bramę Ciemności. Sprowadzi mrok na Ayden, Magnolię, całe Fiore. A wraz z nim przywoła Gilgamesza. - Lucy... - czuła jak zaczyna drżeć. Ze złości? Ze strachu, że Elis mówi prawdę? Nie! Jest oszustką, a ona musi ją zaprowadzić przed oblicze Rady. - Nie zrobiłaby tego. - Może nie z własnej woli. - Zostaw ją w spokoju! Erza przyodziała Zbroję Niebiańskiego Koła. Miała teraz jeden cel – przechwycić ją zanim znowu komuś stanie się krzywda. I chociaż Tytania przywołała jeszcze kilka mieczy, żaden z nich nie mógł dosięgnąć Elis. Raz za razem posługiwała się swoją magią i broń zatrzymywała się tuż przed jej nosem. - Chcesz złapać niewłaściwą osobę. - Wykonała kilka ruchów dłońmi.- Refleksyjna Mgławica: Głowica Czarownicy! W jednej chwili Erzę zalało ciemnoniebieskie światło niczym wielka fala pełna małych migających światełek. To gwiazdy? Gdzie Carla i Wendy? Co z Elis i jej towarzyszami? Szybko przywołała Zbroję Porannej Gwiazdy, wyczekując w skupieniu następnego ruchu przeciwnika. I wtedy ucho wyłapało dźwięk i odruchowo odwróciła głowę. - Fotonowe Ostrze! - Tchnienie Sfer! Dwa pociski energii uderzyły w siebie w tym samym momencie. Granatowe niebo rozpłynęło się, a one znowu stały przed bramą do Ayden. Ale uciekinierów z Freesii już nie było. - Pani Erzo, co się stało? - Przed chwilą stałaś tam – Carla wskazała miejsce oddalone o kilka metrów. - A teraz posiniaczona leżysz tutaj. Możesz to wyjaśnić? Zmarszczyła czoło. Elis zatrzymała czas, dlatego zdążyli zniknąc, a Carla i Wendy nawet nie widziały walki. Wszystko wydarzyło się w ciągu ułamka sekundy. - Kim byli ci ludzie? - Dziewczynka przysunęła się do dyszącej ze złości rudowłosej. - Są poszukiwani przez Radę Magii za zabójstwo swojego przyjaciela. - To straszne! - Zatkała usta dłońmi, ale Carla nie straciła trzeźwego toku myślenia. - Jaki to ma związek z Fairy Tail? - Nie mam pojęcia, ale musimy odnaleźć Natsu i pozostałych. Poszukajmy ich w centrum miasta. - Nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Patrzcie. - Kotka podniosła łapę i skierowała ją lekko na zachód. Nad dachami unosiła się smuga dymu. Jeśli miały jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, co do tropu Carli, to rozwiał je bardzo szybko głośny wybuch i towarzyszący mu odgłos spadających kamieni. ☆☆☆ Stali u szczytu schodów, drzwi do gabinetu były uchylone. Starali się stąpać cicho, co było karkołomne, bowiem podłoga odpowiadała skrzypnięciem na każdy ich krok. - Chciałeś nas widzieć? - usłyszała swój głos. Czasem wydawało jej się, że brzmi jak głosik małej dziewczynki, którą kiedyś była. Nieszkodliwe złudzenie. Nie rozpoznawała już siebie na żadnej starej fotografii. Jakby Sarine teraz i tamto dziecko były zupełnie innymi, nieznanymi sobie osobami. Co się mogło stać z tamtą małą? - podumała, podchodząc do fotela, na którym siedział. Po jej prawej stronie stali pozostali członkowie drużyny. Tak samo zaintrygowani i równie podnieceni. - Chciałbym powierzyć wam specjalne zadanie. - Podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do Archiego. Położył mu wychudłą i żylastą dłoń na ramieniu. Jego oczy pozbawione blasku spoglądały wyzywająco na twarz młodzieńca, jakby nie przewidywał odmowy. Gdzie się podział ten rześki, wesoły i rozgadany Mistrz, którym był do niedawna? Sarine zacisnęła pięści ze złości. - Idźcie do Ayden i odnajdźcie Drużynę Szarych Bogów. - A Rada? Roger lekceważąco machnął ręką uderzając przez przypadek w wiszącą nad nim półkę. Zaklął pod nosem, ale roztarłszy nadgarstek, postanowił kontynuować: - Runiczni Rycerze są jak dzieci we mgle i krążą ślepo po całym Fiore. Nigdy nie trafią na ich trop. Archie co jakiś czas poprawiał okulary na nosie, kątem oka obserwując Sarine. Domyślał się, że ta dwójka pragnie zemsty, ale on sam nie był zwolennikiem rozlewu krwi. Szczególnie tej niewinnej... - Co mamy zrobić, gdy ich znajdziemy? Zapadła cisza. W powietrzu wyczuwali rosnące napięcie. Czy padnie wyrok na ich starych znajomych? A może Roger planuje coś zupełnie innego? - Shiro i Triss... -zamyślił się. - Tych dwoje oddajcie Radzie. - Co z Elis i Ayano? - Nawet nie próbowała ukryć nadziei w głosie. Nadziei na słowa, od których już nigdy nie będzie odwrotu. Archie usłyszał kiedyś coś, o czym Sarine pod żadnym pozorem nie mogła się dowiedzieć. Nikt nie mógł. Pomimo tego, że sekret ciążył mu jak skazanemu kula u nogi, musiał zadbać o dobro gildii i, chociaż sam nie wiedział dlaczego, również o powodzenie misji Elis Fullbuster. - Nie mamy pewności, że Ayano jest z nimi. Co się zaś tyczy Elis... - zogniskował spojrzenie na twarzy Sarine. - Zróbcie z nią to, co uznacie za słuszne. Nim Archie zdążył zareagować, Thor gwałtownie ruszył na przód. - Mistrzu wyrzuciłeś ją z gildii, a nas zmuszasz do morderstwa? W niczym nie będziemy lepsi od niej! Roger odwrócił się do niego plecami, pokazując tym samym, że mało go interesuje paplanina dziecka. - Nie musisz brać w tym udziału. Oczy Archiego i Sarine zrównały się. Jej płonęły z gniewu, jego szukały ukojenia. W taki sposób nie znajdą statusu quo. Stoisz nad przepaścią, siostro. Obyś w nią nie spadła. - Thor, nie dyskutuj. Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz to zostań, a my weźmiemy ze sobą kogoś innego. - Idę z wami, ale nie zamierzam na to patrzeć. Po wyjściu z gabinetu, Thor pobiegł w stronę baru, ale Archie przyparł Sarine do ściany. - Co ty sobie myślisz, idiotko? Zemsta nie przywróci Jovyna do życia. Nie dociera to do ciebie? - Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?! - Odepchnęła go. Gdzieś w kącikach jej czerwonych oczu pojawiły się przezroczyste kropelki. - Wszystkie twoje kochanice mają się całkiem dobrze. Może pozabijam kilka z nich i zobaczymy jak będziesz się czuł, co? - Będziesz tego żałować, Sarine. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Każde z nich poszło w swoją stronę. Nie mieli pojęcia, że ich młodszy brat nie domknął drzwi i ktoś jeszcze przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie. ☆☆☆ Bawił się mankietami, kręcił spinką, wpatrując się w nią z takim namysłem, jakby całą jego uwagę zaprzątał ten mały biały kawałek metalu, a nie słowa Tyi. Kiedy kobieta umilkła, Yamato starannie obciągnął rękawy marynarki i usunął strzępiącą się nitkę. Zdawało się, że tak samo usunął złość, nienawiść, obłęd – z jego bladego spojrzenia nie dało się nic wyczytać. - To rzeczywiście niezwykła historia – rzekł cicho. - Podoba mi się. Niech Harlan pilnuje ich w mieście. - Mistrzu Yamato! - do pokoju wbiegł zadyszany chłopak. Oczy maga znieruchomiały jak oczy węża. - Dzisiaj rano pod bramą rozegrało się małe starcie pomiędzy Erzą Scarlet z Fairy Tail i jakąś inną panienką. Z tego, co powiedział mi jeden z moich ludzi nazywała się Elis. Yamato bezdźwięcznie poruszał ustami, jakby bał się wymówić to imię. Po raz pierwszy Harlan i Tya dostrzegli cień lęku na jego twarzy – lęku bez początku i końca, a za nim, jak wielki czarny cień, podnosiła głowę nienawiść. Kobieta podziwiała go za jego okrucieństwo, uwielbiała patrzeć, jak wokoło sieje postrach. I kochała serce czarne jak bezgwiezdne niebo. Yamato patrzył na nią w milczeniu, po czym się uśmiechnął. Był to nikły, blady uśmiech, zaledwie lekkie uniesienie kącików ust. - Harlanie i Tyo Blecher chyba najwyższy czas byście pokazali, czy zasługujecie na moje poparcie. - Młodzi magowie skłonili się lekko i zrobili kilka kroków w tył. Później opuścili gabinet Świętego Maga. ☆☆☆ To nie tak, że egzaminy się skończyły, ale musiałam w końcu coś dodać. Staram się posunąć akcję do przodu. Miłego czytania. Pozdrawiam. 'Informacje o Rozdziale' Postacie Hiro Mashimy Postacie (Moje) Użyta Magia, Zaklęcia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia *Rycerz *Magia Władcy Czasu *Spowolnienie Czasu *Aera Użyte Zaklęcia *Refleksyjna Mgławica: Głowica Czarownicy *Fotonowe Ostrze *Tchnienie Sfer Użyte Przedmioty *Gwiezdny Klucz Nawigacja Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku